


Cheating?

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoo suspecting something on Yabu. Yabu lied to him and meeting a girl behind his back. Inoo tries his best to keep believe in Yabu, but in the end, he just need Yabu to explain everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating?

**Title** **:** Cheating?  
 **Pairing** **:** Yabunoo  
 **Rating** **:** PG  
 **Genre** **:** Romance  
 **Summary** **:** Inoo suspecting something on Yabu. Yabu lied to him and meeting a girl behind his back. Inoo tries his best to keep believe in Yabu, but in the end, he just need Yabu to explain everything.

 

Jump have finished their shows and now they're about to go to bed at their lovely Jump house. Inoo went to the bedroom ahead. While Yabu amd Takaki still chatting in front of Yabu's and Inoo's shared room. Then Inoo overheard a conversation.

 

"So how is it hoing with Yui?"

 

"Shhh. Keep down your voice, I think Kei is asleep already." Yabu says, Takaki keeps down his voice like whisper.

 

"you're going to see her?"Takaki said, slowly.

 

"Yeah, I told her to wait for me tonight." Yabu answers.

 

"What if Kei cought you? It's a bit risky if I have to say." Takaki commented honestly.

 

"That is what I'm afraid of. But I guess it'll fine. He's asleep anyway." Yabu says. Takaki thinks for a moment, still thinking that this is a risky idea.

 

"What if he wakes up when you're gone?"

 

"Well he's a sleep head. He's tired too, so he won't wake up." Yabu says. Well he's true, but Inoo hasn't asleep yet.

 

"Okay. Becareful okay? Don't get cought!"

 

"Sure thing." Yabu says and opens the door slowly. Inoo pretends to sleep. Yabu sneaking inside and takes his bag.

 

'good thing he's asleep.' Yabu thought he's going out the door, but before he get the door knobs Inoo sits on the bed.

 

"Where are you going?" Inoo says sharply. Yabu gets cold sweat, he gets confused how to answer that.

 

"Hmmm -- I -- Ah, I have an appointment with Shoon." Yabu answers randomly.

 

"This late?"

 

"Well, Shoon has an emergency to talk about." he lied. He prayed Inoo won't tell, but Inoo knows he lied.

 

"Sou ka? Jaa, itterashai." Inoo looked down. Yabu greets and goes out.

 

"Why he lied? Is he cheating?" Inoo says. His tears almost flown down. He still thrust Yabu that Yabu won't cheat on him.  
"No, he won't cheat." he wipes his tired face and sleep with red eyes.

 

\--

 

Next day, Inoo wakes up and Yabu was there at the bed, busily holding his phone.

 

"Ohayou, Kou." Inoo says with a smile. Yabu jolts and his phone falls down to bed. Yabu quickly picks it up and stands up from the bed. Inoo can see 'Yui' on the Yabu's phone before Yabu stands up.

 

"What are you doing?" Inoo asks.

 

"Hmm Ah! I'm just texting some high school friends." Yabu says.

 

"Girls? Boys?" Inoo looked down.

 

"Boys" he lied. Yui is obviously a girl name. Inoo looks down, so down.

 

"You... Don't cheat on me, right?" Inoo asks weakly. Yabu gets panic and shakes his head. He puts his phone to his pocket and sits on the bed.

 

"N -- no no no. Don't think that, I love you. Only you." Yabu says as he hugs Inoo. Inoo nods.

 

"Okay." Inoo says. Even though Inoo knows Yabu lied to him, he tries to keep believe Yabu.

 

\--

 

At the dressing room, at break time, Yabu gets a phone call. Inoo is cuddling to him, Yabu stands up and walks away from Inoo before he takes the phone.

 

Inoo slowly approach Yabu, he stops when he can hear the conversation fainthly.

 

"I know, Yui. Just let's meet up again today. Night." Yabu says. He is hiding behind the door, while Inoo stand at the other side of the door.

 

"Alright alright. I'll take care of that. Oh and, let's meet up at hotel tonight." Yabu says again.

 

"Yeah, of course I'll book a room, what else do you think I want to meet up there anyway?" Yabu laughs lightly.

 

"Hotel? Yui? Meet up again? Book a hotel room?" Inoo mumbles.  
"No way, he cheated on me?." Inoo tears flown down. He sobs as he runs away to the corner and sulk there.

 

"What's wrong with you Inoo?" Yamada asks while caressing Chinen's hair.

 

"No -- Nothing." Inoo says and crying like a kid lost his beloved dolls. Yabu gets back in and find his boyfriend sulking.

 

"Kei-honey, why are you sulking there?" Yabu asks as he approach him. Inoo stands up and runs away.

 

"Kei?!" Yabu get no idea what's gotten to Inoo.

 

\--

 

At night, Yabu finds Inoo sulking in the corner while crying.

 

"Kei, what are you doing honey?"

 

"Tell me Kou, who is Yui?" Inoo asks back as he sobs madly. His tears are uncontrolable. Yabu having trouble to answer that.

 

"You can't asnwer, can you? Is she your new girlfriend?" Inoo says as he sobs and stands up from the corner, he approaches the bed.

 

"N --no..."

 

"Then who is she?"

 

"She... Hmmm... She is..."

 

"Just admit it. I won't be mad." Inoo says as he sits on the bed, crying. Yabu tries to hug him but Inoo dodge him.  
"Tell me who is she?! Or I'll leave this house!" Inoo yells. Yabu sighs indefeat, he don't have any other choice but to explain.

 

"Okay, I'll tell you everything. But let me hug you." Yabu says. He can't see his crying Inoo like that. Inoo nods and Yabu hugs him and caressing his hair.  
"Yui is my friend from back at high school."

 

"Liar!"

 

"No. She is. And she is working as a EO now. Even orginizer." Yabu explains.

 

"Then?"

 

"I was asking her to help me to organize an event. So I went to see her yesterday night. I lied to you about meeting Shoon, I actually meet with her. Disscused about the event."

 

"then?"

 

"I also have a meeting with her today. To finish our last meeting."

 

"Then why you asked her to meet you at the hotel?!"

 

"Because I'll reserve a room too. So I thought I'll meet her at the hotel's resto and then reserve a room for us." Yabu says hugging Inoo tighter.

 

"For us?" Inoo says. Yabu looks at him deeply and sighs.

 

"You forget what day tomorrow is, aren't you?" Yabu wipes Inoo's tears from his cheek.

 

"Monday?"

 

"It's our aniversary, Kei." Yabu sighs again. It's the second time Inoo forgets about their aniversary.

 

"Eeh?! Oh yeah! . . . Don't tell me you meet Yui for --"

 

"planning a surprise party for you. For our aniversary. But you misunderstand, force me to tell everything." Yabu says sarcasticly.  
"More over, you forget about our aniverasary. AGAIN." Yabu lets go of the hug and pouts.

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Inoo says while sobbing.

 

"It's okay. It's okay. Just please don't forget it next year." Yabu says and kisses Inoo's forehead.

 

"Okay, I won't~" Inoo hugs Yabu tightly. Yabu giggles.

 

"But since you forget our aniversary, I'll punish you tomorrow, at our aniversary day." Yabu smirks and winks to Inoo.

 

"I wonder what punishment I 'll get." Inoo says innocently.

 

"You know~ Hotel room, bed, hot session, and moans" Yabu smirks again and Inoo lets go of the hug.

 

"I think I'll love the punishment. Somehow I can't wait for tomorrow." Inoo says.

 

"I'll give you a pleasant punishment Kei. Very pleasant~" Yabu giggles, kissing Inoo's lips, innocently. Between the kisses Inoo says with a sexy tone :

 

"I look forward to it."

 

Owari

 

\- - - -

 

I'll make a NC sequel for this~  
but, Inoo will be the seme!  
I want Inoo tops~  
ahahahaha  
Also, I won't  be able to post for dew days, because I'm  having test week~  
a whole week of testes. how lovely is that ,*sarcastic*  
please leave me a comment nee~  
thank you for reading~

_Posted via[LiveJournal app for Android](http://m.livejournal.com/android/link)._


End file.
